Broken
by Fearless Malon
Summary: A princess is becoming broken and she is in need of a bodyguard. When a certain ex-assassin comes and aids her in her quest, will love cross between them or will betrayal tear them apart? {Malink}
1. Prologue

**Broken  
**_Prologue_

**Rated:: PG-13  
**

**Summary:: **A princess is becoming broken and she is in need of a bodyguard. When a certain ex-assassin comes and aids her in her quest, will love cross between them or will betrayal tear them apart? {Malink}

- ^ - ^ - ^ - ^

_The future of a kingdom lies within a royal's hands  
Her choice is of importance,  
Choosing whether or not her kingdom will survive_

- ^ - ^ - ^ - ^

The sound of water dripping on marble tiles were heard as a girl stepped out of her bath. Her hair was damp and dark from the water and she began to wring it out, the water splashing around her like broken glass. Her azure eyes studied the droplets, never turning its focused attention away. The droplets seemed to be like a window of her past, sucking her in...

Her memories were interrupted however, when there was soft knocking on her ebony bathroom doors.

"Milady..." a voice whispered, trying to get the girl's attention. "Please let me in."

"Who is it?" the girl asked, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself.

"It is I, Zelda."

"Come in, Zelda."

Slowly, one of the doors opened, revealing a blonde haired girl, clad in white and pink. Her clothes stated she was of the Princess' lady-in-waiting. Zelda, as she was called, gave the girl a meek look. Her lips were straight, avoiding any hints if she was happy or not.

"Princess, your father requests that you come down for dinner."

The Princess' eyes widened in utter shock. Her temper got the better of her, making her say, "Tell my father that I will come down when he stops sending suitors in my direction!"

"But...milady, you have to marry within three years..." Zelda whispered, her eyes turning towards the floor, "If not, you will be taken away from your position as princess..."

The girl's azure eyes softened slightly.

"Please...just come down."

Her expression hardened immediately. She turned her head in a different direction, making an unlady-like snort, "That is quite unlikely."

"Please, Malon! Please come down..." Zelda whispered, her voice cracking. She hated seeing her friend's family tear apart because of the simple subject of suitors. It reminded her to much of her own past...

Malon inwardly winced. Zelda never used her first name unless she really wanted something. It somehow made Malon more vulnerable... Her fiery locks bounced off of her pale shoulders as the Princess let go of them.

"Alright, Zelda. I will go down...but only because you're my friend..."

The girl looked up, sheer happiness shown in her eyes. "That's wonderful! Thank you, milady! I will tell your father straight away!"

As Zelda left, Malon sighed. Oh, how she hated eating dinner with her father...

**A/N:: **Yep...that's pretty much the prologue. That mini-paragraph at the top is the prophecy that is going to take place. I cut it off, however, since the rest of it gave away to much information. ;) I'll add the next part of the prophecy when I think it's appropriate...meaning, it might not be in the next chapter. 

Anyway, I know you guys are probably hating me right now for not completing Temple of Faith's eighth chapter, but that story is as good as dead at the moment. This fan fic is going to be angsty, something I haven't really done before. ((My fan fics are usually hyper and confusing.)) I'm probably going to complete this before I finish up Temple of Faith. I don't really know. ^_^;

Anyway, go and review. I wanna see what you think of it so far. XD


	2. Memories

**Broken  
**_Memories_

**Rated:: PG-13  
**

**Summary:: **A princess is becoming broken and she is in need of a bodyguard. When a certain ex-assassin comes and aids her in her quest, will love cross between them or will betrayal tear them apart? {Malink}

- ^ - ^ - ^ - ^

Malon stared at her reflection in the mirror, the figure in the glass giving the Princess a cold glare. She absolutely hated how she looked. Her fiery red hair lived up to its owner's attitude and personality, but if the Princess wanted to get out of the castle, she would be very easy to find. Her eyes, however, she adored. She had gotten them from her deceased mother, as her father told her. She gazed at her ears, tiny diamonds pierced onto her earlobes. Her hair was tied into a high bun, a dark, velvet blue ribbon wrapped around it. She wore a long, blue dress that reached all the way to the floor. It had spaghetti straps and around her arms were bracelets of all sorts. She looked like a dress up doll in all of the jewelry and clothes...

She exhaled sharply, causing several tendrils of hair to fly away from her pale face. The pale texture seemed to give her an exotic glow, something princesses always seemed to have. After a few more moments of stalling, she stepped out of her room to see no one in the hallways. She relaxed. Everyone would coo about how gorgeous she looked, dressed up in such extravagant clothes. She hated it. She knew they were just trying to get close to her to get money...

Well, alright, not **all of them**, but one had caused her trust for her servants to tumble...

--

"Do you really love me, Shane?" She whispered, her long fingers reaching up to touch his face.

He nodded, "Of course I love you, Mal..."

A breathy chuckle was heard from the girl. "We're getting married tomorrow, hunh?"

Even in the moonlight, Malon could make out his silhouette. His head dipped down, gesturing that he was nodding.

Her strong voice faltered and she whispered, a choked sob leaving her, "Aren't you scared?"

He smiled weakly, and brought her in his arms. There, she began to whisper into his shirt, her words muffled by his clothes. Malon had always wanted to marry the man of her dreams, but her mother had warned her: Being a princess meant problems. One of the problems being the fact that most suitors would come after her money...

His calloused hands ran through her silky hair and he whispered, "I'm not afraid..."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm marrying the woman I love..."

At that time, his words were so romantic and sweet to her. They were like honey...sweet. But those romantic words would turn calloused and rough in the next few moments.

"Say, Malon..."

"Yes?"

She looked up but was quickly surprised to see Shane, an evil grin on his face. On reflex she moved away, suddenly aware that this was like one of those horror movies she always watched. Was this a nightmare?

"S-Shane, what are you doing?"

She was suddenly aware of the knife he was drawing away from his back.

A breathy maniac laugh escaped him, "From the beginning I set eyes on you, I knew you were a dreamer. A weak damsel in distress."

Malon began to grope blindly behind her, trying to find anything she could knock him out with. Suddenly, she felt something...it was hard, calloused, and very rough. Great. She was against a wall. Shane continued his advance in her direction, that evil smirk never leaving his lips. Those lips she had loved to kiss, the lips that had just said wonderful words to her just minutes before...

"What's wrong with you?" she whispered.

"From the beginning I've wanted your money...it was so easy to get you to fall for me. Those compliments I made about your beauty...they were true. You are beautiful," he grabbed her chin forcefully, causing her knees to buckle slightly. "But, alas, money and greed seems to have overpowered it all..."

"What are you going to do with me?" she whispered, her eyes watching him. They looked away from her direction and she took that moment to reach for anything...anything she could use against him.

"Well, first off, I'll hold you ransom for all of the wealth you have. After your father gives all the money, I'll rape you, and kill you."

Her hand finally felt a cold metal. She attempted to raise it and found it light enough for her to carry. "And why won't you kill me right away?"

"You're to beautiful to kill so quickly."

"Pity...I was about to say the same for you."

Shane's eyes widened suddenly as Malon whipped out the large bar, knocking him out cold. The knife dropped with a rather loud clatter and Malon stood above his fallen figure, panting in a labored manner. She had taken training for two years...even if she was restricted in a dress, she would be able to move with a lot of fluid grace. Tears brimmed at the edge of her eyes, and another choked sob left her. He had tricked her. Used her. She suddenly felt tainted and dirty...

--

After that, guards had come across from their patrols and taken him away. Her father immediately sentenced Shane to death... Her fiancée was to be beheaded. And he was. His head was brought on a silver platter to the king and princess, his eyes giving off a dead vibe. Blood spilled all over the platter and on the marble floors. At that moment, Malon wanted to barf. Seeing an ex-lover's head on a platter like that...well, let's just say it didn't suit her stomach very well.

At that precise moment, Malon inwardly gagged. She erased the images and memories from her thoughts as she stepped down the spiral staircase. She came eye to eye with a certain oil painting, however, when she reached the bottom step. In the painting was a beautiful woman. She had scarlet hair, much like Malon's. Staring back at the viewer were crystal clear blue orbs, seeming to pierce through one's soul. A smile was plastered on the woman's lips and her skin was tan, unlike her daughter's. Malon stopped mid-step and couldn't help but gaze at her mother's beauty. Inwardly, she was jealous. Her mother was pretty much everything she wasn't.

Her mother was beautiful, her mother was kind, compassionate, patient, and loved the outdoors. Malon, on the other hand, was ugly (in her opinion), rude, arrogant, impatient, and hated the outdoors. The gardens were to "happy" and "peaceful" for her. The Princess preferred action and horror and adventure and hanging around peasants and poor people. There was one characteristic the two shared, however. That was their ability to be headstrong/strong willed. When their mind was set on something, they were going to do it, regardless of the consequences.

"Ah! Malon---I mean, Princess..." Zelda cried out before hushing, "You have finally come down. You look beautiful. You know, that was your---"

"My mother's dress. I know." Malon interrupted, a rough edge laced around her voice.

"You look stunning." Zelda murmured, unfazed by the Princess' action. "Come, come...your father awaits you."

The lady-in-waiting slowly led the Princess in the direction of the dining hall, causing a thick silence to sit between them. After what seemed like eternity, Malon and Zelda finally reached the large doors. Without knocking, Malon barged her way through the doors, shocking Zelda. Malon had done this before, but it was only when she was **pissed**. She was pissed quite often, but not **this **pissed. As she entered, she saw her father, Talon, dressed in dark maroon, giving off a aristocratic vibe. He had dark brown locks and a bushy mustache. Ever since she was little, Malon used to call her father "Bushy caterpillar." However, she seemed to have grown out of it. He was sitting at the top of the table, a genuine smile on his lips. In front of him was an empty plate. Seems the servants hadn't brought the food yet...

"Ah, my favorite daughter..." the king stated, smiling kindly at his only daughter.

"Hello, father," Malon murmured, mutating her voice to sound sweet and happy.

"Come, sit." He stated, gesturing for her to sit near him.

Malon obeyed, out of habit, and eyed the empty plate before her. "What do you want?"

The king was surprised. "Whatever do you mean, Malon?"

"What do you want from me? You never call me your 'favorite daughter' unless you want something from me."

Talon twitched slightly. "You make it sound like a crime."

"Well, it is, father. In my book, anyway. No one goes around, prodding their descendants to do their work."

Talon squinted slightly, "It might just strike your fancy this time..."

"Oh? And what might interest me?"

"I'm getting you a bodyguard."

There was a thick silence.

And more of it.

...and...erm...**much **more of it.

"WHAAAAAAAAT!?!?!?!?!?!" Malon shrieked, falling out of her chair.

"Malon, please!" Talon hushed, trying to calm his daughter down. Many servants had poked their heads through the open doors to see what was going on.

"You're getting me...a **bodyguard**!? Do you not think I can't protect myself!?"

"Of course you can protect yourself! I know you can! But...I want to be sure! You remember Shane, don't you?" Talon murmured, trying his best to convince her. "If you had a bodyguard, he would have died right away! We wouldn't have had the hassle of beheading him so slowly."

"But he deserved it!" she countered.

"That's true, but...please. Just give it a chance. As a reward, I will allow you to roam the villages we own as freely as you want. You will not, I repeat, **not**, ditch your bodyguard."

Malon rolled her eyes, "Don't worry, father. I won't. I'm not stupid or anything."

Yeah, yeah...just keep telling yourself that.

"Well, then. You agree on the guarding term, right?"

Malon nodded.

"I'll go and post an advertisement tomorrow morning. After that, we shall hold auditions for the man who will be the best bodyguard for you..."

**A/N:: **Woohoo! Another chapter done! XD I think I'm gonna post a new chapter every day or every two days. I like this story and we're going at a pretty good pace. ;) Anyway, onto the review replies! =D

**Rachiru Blaze:: **Bleh! I suck! Did you see this chapter? It sucked monkeys...

**The Dark Eyed One:: **Glad you do. ^_^

**Chel Bel:: **Heh. I still think I suck though. But you know, that's the whole point...make the viewers stay on the edge of their seat. ;)

**Starlighter S-14:: **Lol. Glad you like it! ^__^


	3. A Knight in Shining Armor

**Broken  
**_A Knight in Shining Armor_

**Rated:: PG-13  
**

**Summary:: **A princess is becoming broken and she is in need of a bodyguard. When a certain ex-assassin comes and aids her in her quest, will love cross between them or will betrayal tear them apart? {Malink}

- ^ - ^ - ^ - ^

Light began to filter through the glass window, giving auburn hair a healthier shine. There was a soft knock and the Princess groaned.

"Five more minutes..." she muttered, placing the pillow over her head to avoid hearing the knocking.

Zelda soon barged in, this time dressed in peasant clothes. She wore a clean white bonnet, a long, dark dress which was sleeveless, perfect for the summer weather. She wore white stockings underneath it, along with matching shoes. "More like five **hours**." She laughed, pulling the pillow away.

Malon almost let out a string of curse words, but was interrupted with the weight of a pillow hitting her across the head.

"And don't you curse, potty mouth!"

Malon grumbled several incoherent mumbles before lifting her head off of the mattress. "What is it, Zelda?" she snapped, groggy.

The lady-in-waiting merely chuckled. "We're going to the village, Mizu*, to post the advertisement there first. A lot of tourists and the population is quite big, so I'm sure no one will miss it."

The Princess shook her head, "They always find a way to ignore it..."

The blonde let out a bark of laughter, causing Malon to shiver slightly. "Not unless your father posts it up all over the place. Someone's **bound **to notice it!"

Malon paused to think at that. What Zelda said **was ** true...

"Alright then. Let's get ready."

- ^ - ^ - ^ - ^

"Are you ready to get out, milady?"

Malon nodded curtly. She was dressed in hunter green casual clothes (for a princess), the exquisite designs setting off the alarm that she, indeed, was rich. Her hair was tied in a low ponytail, the tie a lovely shade of green. A bracelet occupied her right wrist, the pearls glinting off the sun's rays. As she stepped out of the white carriage, with the help of Zelda, she gazed at the scenery before her. A small crowd had gathered to see what was going on. They all gasped, however, when they found out that the girl before them was none other than the princess.

"Princess! Please, lay your hand on my son!"

"Princess, please! Touch the hem of my cloak!"

That was all that she heard. "Princess, please do this!" or "Princess, please do that!" It got her really annoyed. All of them wanted her to touch them. All they would do would brag to their friends on how a regal woman actually **touched** them. Of course, they would stretch the truth and probably say the princess came to visit **them** on an **important** matter...but that was only used for the gullible people.

She ignored them and brushed on. Zelda turned to tell all of them that the Princess was busy and that she had **really **important matters to attend to. After that, the crowd drifted away, minus a few young men who were charmed by her fragile beauty.  
  
They were wandering down the path when Malon noticed that the men were still following her. "Tell them to leave me alone."

Zelda attempted to do so, but they ignored her and pushed on. She ended up in a nearby pond, due to the shoving they had all done. "MALON, RUN!"

"Aw, crap..." Malon muttered. "Here we go again..."

In one fluid motion Malon was off sprinting, the men chasing her like dogs. This happened quite frequently, so she was used to it. Sort of. Her father never liked this happening, so that's why he always restricted her from going to the villages. Especially Mizu. Malon passed several shops, the shouts and hoots from the men behind her continuing like a wave of water. It just kept rushing at her...

"Shit." she hissed.

She was stuck in the town square and she was cornered...

"Princess! Come date me please!" a desperate male cried out, reaching for the hem of her skirts.

She backed up before she spotted a random guy eyeing a vase at the local antique shop. Coming up with a "brilliant" plan, she ran in his direction before taking his chin towards her face and kissing him. As soon as she let go, she faked a sob. Screw being a princess...she was born to be an actress!

"Where were you, honey!?" she cried, faking a cry. "I was looking for you all over the place!"

The man gave her a look of surprised, but said nothing. There were several "boos" from the men and "come on!", but nevertheless, they left her alone. She smirked. It had worked. She had kissed some random stranger, but hell, she got rid of them, right?

She turned in the direction of the man she had just kissed and looked him over. He had aqua blue eyes, a charming smile, and beautiful blonde hair. He was dressed in plate armor and she inwardly melted. He was like one of those fairy tale knight in shining armor guys. He grinned at her amusedly.

"Thanks," Malon said, flashing him a rare smile. "For sticking up as my boyfriend, I mean."

"Sure," he answered, returning to looking at the vases. He was about to say something to her, but was rudely interrupted.

"MALON!" a feminine voice cried. Malon snapped her neck around to see Zelda running in her direction, still slightly wet and muddy.

"Hey, Zelda." Malon cried. She stepped in her friend's direction.

"Did you fend them off? Show them a piece of your mind?"

She nodded. "In a way, yes."

"Come on, let's go! Your dad's posting the advertisement for the whole bodyguard thing!"

"Oh!" Malon cried, as she was grabbed by the arm and dragged away. She turned to face the mysterious man and cried, "Sorry again! What's your name, by the way?"

"Link!" He cried at the Princess. "What's yours?"

Unfortunately, she was already out of ear shot when he asked the question. Link sighed. It always seemed that he never caught any of the pretty ladies' names. Pity.

After a few moments of constant thinking, he asked himself, "Bodyguard, hunh?"

**A/N:: **There! Link's in there! Finally! O_O; Someone wanted Link to enter, so I made it happen. x] Anyway, the next chapter is (hopefully) going to be longer. To make up for this one, I mean. Then again, maybe it won't. XD

**Reviewing Replies::**

**Chel Bel:: **Yes, I updated this fast. XD I'm in the mood for writing this week. Let's hope it doesn't go away. ;)

**Kon Hoshi:: **Hehe. Thanks!

**Feskan:: **Wee! Glad you like it! =D


	4. The Tournament

**Broken  
**_The Tournament_

**Rated:: PG-13  
**

**Summary:: **A princess is becoming broken and she is in need of a bodyguard. When a certain ex-assassin comes and aids her in her quest, will love cross between them or will betrayal tear them apart? {Malink}

- ^ - ^ - ^ - ^

"Come on, Princess! The matches are about to begin!"

Malon gazed critically at her reflection. She was wearing a white gown which had a v-neck. The sleeves were rather long and swung open like a fan whenever she made a twirl. She wore several skirts under it, in case the wind was to strong. Along with the beautiful dress she wore a headdress, the ends swirling about. (Think about Arwen's headdress!) It was a silver color, matching her white gown completely. Her hair was let down, but was curled, allowing her to look more fragile than usual. Around her wrists were dazzling bracelets, giving off, once more, that exquisite feeling. Her azure eyes turned in her lady-in-waiting's direction before she answered.

"I'll be down in a second."

- ^ - ^ - ^ - ^

The Princess stared at the fighting the men were doing below. It seemed that posting the messages all over the place **did **catch some eyes. A lot of them. Her head was on the palm of her hand, her eyes straying away from the battles.

_'This is just boring'_...she thought to herself.

Suddenly, a loud cheer from the crowds brought her attention back to the matches.

"What's going on, Zelda?"

Zelda turned to face the Princess, "It seems everyone's favorite knight has won again. With only one strike, too!"

The Princess raised her eyebrows, curious. "Really? That's wonderful."

"If he wins one more fight, he'll be able to be your bodyguard, milady."

"Who's he going against?"

"I hear it's Lord Ganondorf."

Malon inwardly shuddered. Ganondorf. What a disgusting pig. He had tried to marry her before, but she rejected him, along with her past suitors. He kept on sending her love letters, proclaiming his undying love for her. Yeah, _right_. He just wanted her kingdom. She made an un-lady-like snort. She hoped that the favored knight would just kick his arse. If the knight lost, she would have to take care of Ganondorf herself. She was quite unaware that a pair of azure eyes beneath a helmet was watching her every move...

The knight began the match with a blow to the head, but Ganondorf parried the hit with his blade. He swung the weight off, nearly flinging the knight ten feet away. Even though everyone couldn't see it, Malon had a gut feeling that Ganondorf was smirking evilly.

"BASH HIM IN THE HEAD!" A bystander cried, waving their fist in the air to add a more dramatic air to it.

A chorus of "YEAAH!" and "DO IT! DO IT!" was heard from the large crowds watching the match with sheer excitement.

Malon was rather shocked to see Zelda joining them, adding several countless profanities to her statements. "YOU BEAT THAT---"

Zelda's list of insulting names went on for a few moments, Malon sitting there, watching her lady-in-waiting show such aggressiveness.

The crowd cheered even louder when the knight swung his broken lance like a baseball bat, making a rather loud "KA-TANG!" as it smashed Ganondorf face-first.

Several men rushed over to make sure Ganondorf was still alive before rushing off the "arena" with the man on a stretcher. The knight raised both of his arms above his head, earning very large cheers from the crowd. Flowers were thrown in his direction before he took a bow. He stepped close to the area where Malon was seated and took a look, over-dramatic bow.

"Malon, it is time for you to congratulate your new bodyguard."

Malon seemed rather miffed to go down and get herself dirty. But, nevertheless, she had to be obedient to her father. _Or else_. She walked down the steps and made a small curtsy, causing the man to smile. He carefully took his helmet off and bent down to kiss the upwards side of her hand. She had seen that hair before...and...

She gasped.

The man looked up, his face slightly red.

Those eyes.

Those beautiful eyes.

The eyes she wished she could swim in. The ones that could see right through another's lies. The eyes that belonged to the man she had kissed at the town/village. She did what she could only do.

She fainted.

- ^ - ^ - ^ - ^

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, her mind trying to figure out what was going on. Above her was a beautiful blue ceiling, and blonde hair. Piecing it together, she had to be in her room and that had to be Zelda.

A husky voice broke her thoughts. "Hey..."

Her vision blurred for a few good moments before it re-focused and she screamed. She immediately rolled out of the bed, quickly regretting it. Her legs were entwined with the covers and she quickly discovered that she was dressed in nothing but bandages. What had happened? Oh, yeah...she made a complete fool of herself by fainting. What joy...but what was with the bandages?

"When you fainted, you rolled down a set of **several ** stairs you were next to..." Link answered her un-voiced question. 

She frowned and gazed at the bandages. They were around her abdomen and around her calves, some were wrapped around her arms, too. Suddenly aware there was a man in her room (besides her dad), she squeaked and rolled farther away from him before pointing her index finger at him accusingly. "PERVERT! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

The figure looked a little miffed at her comment and muttered, "Excuse _me_, Princess. I'm not a pervert. I'm the stranger you kissed, lady. _And_ I'm your new bodyguard."

"WHAT!? WHY!? WHEN!?"

A low hiss was heard from him. "For a princess, you aren't very quiet..."

She made an un-lady-like snort, "Who said princesses were?!"

"Everyone."

"Well that's bloody ridiculous. You don't know everyone, you know!"

"Who said that I knew everyone? Who said that it wasn't everyone I knew?"

The Princess bit her lower lip in complete thought, "Says I."

"And what makes **you **so special?"

"Are you **really **that dense? I'm the princess!"

The two continued to quarrel before Zelda barged through the door, a look of happiness swept over her features. "I heard you two talking and thought that I might..."

She stopped mid-sentence, however, to see Malon holding up the covers to her chest and body protectively. Her free hand, however, was holding onto the bodyguard's hair, pulling at his blonde locks. He, in turn, was pinching her cheeks, giving off a weird feel.

"...like the food I brought." Zelda smiled weakly before stepping out of the doorframe, "Seems like you two are busy, so I'll come and visit later!"

Her comment was left alone, however, even after she left.

A rather loud "KA-WHAM!" was heard as the Princess grabbed a nearby book and hit the bodyguard straight on, right in the face. His right hand was gripped on her shoulder but was slipping down her collarbone before falling limp on her chest. She grew a bright red and screamed.

"PERVERT!"

KA-WHAM!

"MOLESTER!"

KA-SMACK!

"BASTARD!!!!"

KA-WHAMSMACKWHAM!

**A/N:: **Wee! This has got to be my favorite part of the story! XD As you can probably tell, Malon has some very quick personality changes! One time she's all shy and stuff, but then she's aggressive and violent! ^_^ Let's just say that she didn't want Link to know that she was the princess so she tried to act like a high-class village girl. But since her secret was let out (The posters!), she doesn't find the reason to go and continue her act anymore.

**Kon Hoshi:: **Yes, you are put in the story. XD

**Spyke the Echidna:: **Glad you like it. ^^

**Chel Bel:: **Hee hee. I updated it. See! XP

**EDIT:: **Due to a reviewer, I stated where the bandages were located and a reason why. Seems I forgot. _ _ Sorry I couldn't make a longer fight sequence. x_X;


	5. Temperamental Dinners

**Broken  
**_Temperamental Dinners_

**Rated:: PG-13  
**

**Summary:: **A princess is becoming broken and she is in need of a bodyguard. When a certain ex-assassin comes and aids her in her quest, will love cross between them or will betrayal tear them apart? {Malink}

- ^ - ^ - ^ - ^ **Five Months Later**

"Time for dinner, milady!"

The Princess muttered incoherent curses under her breath, all of it about having to eat dinner with her father. She was in the bath, relaxing. Of course, the water stung her wounds, but she didn't really mind. As long as she got her beloved baths, it was A-OK in her world. Over the past five months, Link and her relationship had done nothing but sink, due to the fact that the two couldn't help but claw at each other's throats. Of course, every now and then, both had good times together, but that was once every blue moon. It was rare.

A rough voice was heard from outside the door. "Come on, Malon...get your butt down to dinner!"

The Princess scoffed. It was just Link.

"Please, _Princess_, I'm starving out here...!" He stressed the word "princess", knowing it was her "caving in" button. As an afterthought, he whimpered, causing her knees to go weak.

***

_"What's your name?" She asked earlier that morning, giving her new bodyguard a cold stare._

_ "Link." He answered._

_ "That's nice. I'm the Princess, obviously."_

_ There was no response._

_ "But I prefer you call me Malon..."_

_ "And why not 'princess'?"_

_ "Because I cave in whenever someone uses---" Malon stopped herself, clamping her hands over her mouth. "I mean...I **don't** cave in whenever someone uses it on me..."_

_ At this, Link chuckled. '_Thanks for the valuable information...this sure can come in handy!_'_

_***_

Another whimper was heard. For a few minutes, Malon attempted to block it out, slightly annoyed that she was getting so weak for his pathetic whimpers. Sighing, she pulled herself out of the tub.

"Alright, alright, Link...just stop whimpering!"

A victorious chuckle was heard as the Princess got herself dried and began to search for a gown that would suit her. After a few more moments, she decided to wear an emerald gown which had a v-neck. It had long, puffy sleeves, hiding the bandages wrapped around her arms. The bottom of the gown had a long slit, allowing her legs to move freely. Smiling, she put it on and soon enough, twirled in front of her mirror to give off the full effect.

"Link!"

"Yeah?"

"Come in here and see if this dress is okay, yeah?"

"Whatever."

The door creaked open and Link walked in, looking around nervously. He didn't want to see the Princess naked. She would throw books at him, like when his hand slipped from her collarbone to her chest. It had taken several hours and several servants to stop the girl, you know.

"Oi, Link, what are you doing!?"

The bodyguard turned towards the voice, rolling his eyes. His scoff caught itself in his throat, however, when his eyes fell upon the Princess. There was only one word to describe her: Beautiful. She looked rather exquisite in her gown, twirling around like one of those dancing ballerinas in the music boxes. After a few seconds, he coughed and his usual cool expression slipped over his shocked one.

"What am I doing?"

"Yeah, you idiot. Are you deaf?"

He was originally going to compliment her, but his temper got the best of him. "I was looking away, trying my best not to gouge my eyes out!"

The Princess flinched, looking pained and offended. Her fury grew over it, however, and she snapped, "Well, **excuse **_me_!" She brushed past him, holding her head high in a haughty manner.

Wanting to get the last word in he hissed, "You're excused."

- ^ - ^ - ^ - ^

Malon sat at the table, eating snippily in a snobby manner. Link was behind her, leaning against the wall.

"So, Malon...how do you like your bodyguard?" Talon asked.

"Can't seem to get enough," she deadpanned.

"Link, how do you like watching out for my daughter?"

"Besides the fact that I get beat up every second?"

There was a long stretch of silence and Talon chuckled nervously. The two were giving each other death glares and if looks could kill, both would be buried six feet under.

"Well, maybe you deserve it!"

"And what have I done to deserve it!?"

"Gee, I don't know...THE FACT THAT YOU BLOODY EXIST?!"

Link frowned and said nothing. He turned away, arms on his chest.

"Now, now you two..." Talon started, but his daughter cut him off.

"May I be excused?"

Without waiting for a response, she shoved the chair backwards and marched her way out of the dining room. Link remained in his peeved position and Talon sighed, placing his head in his hands. Things weren't going as well as he had hoped...

**A/N:: **Yes, a little rushed, due to the time lapse. Their bickering will go on for the next chapter, but it'll hopefully subside and the conflict will then begin! ^-^ Anyway, sorry I couldn't get this up sooner.

Main reason?: Tests.

I have a bunch more tests (five to be exact!) this week, so I won't be able to write up a chapter till later. Anyway, onto the reviews! =3

**Link of the Hylians **-- Fixed some of what you advised. I, unfortunately, couldn't seem to drag on the fight scene. I'm just not good with that sort of thing. ^^; But yes, Link. Wearing plate armor. ::gazes out window:: Is it the apocalypse? A little hard to believe, I know, but I'm trying to hit for an Alternate Universe sort of thing, if you get what I mean. XD

**Rachiru Blaze -- **Yay! ^_^ So happy you enjoyed that. =3

**The Dark Eyed One **-- Glad you liked the ending. :3

**Chel Bel -- **See, see! I UPDATED! (It's a miracle!)

**Kon Hoshi -- **And lookie here...you're mentioned...AGAIN! X3

**JoJo10 -- **Wee! I'm so happy you guys liked the ending of it. ::dances around with stolen muffins::


	6. Festivals

**Broken_Festivals_**

**Rated:: PG-13**

**Summary:: **A princess is becoming broken and she is in need of a bodyguard. When a certain ex-assassin comes and aids her in her quest, will love cross between them or will betrayal tear them apart? {Malink}

----

"A new day...a day to forget about last night's problems..." the Princess murmured, smiling to herself. She stretched out her arms, yawned and rolled herself out of bed.

----

The sound of waves crashing against the side of the wood was heard as a man dressed in dark robes gazed at the small empire they were nearing. He had purple eyes and black bangs stuck out from under his dark hood. His fingers, which were dressed in rings, slid across the side of the boat with ease, his lips firm.

"I will come and raid their empire and take the Princess back to my kingdom...Perhaps, then, I will take her to be my wife. After all, many say her beauty outmatches many."

"Sir!"

The man cast a cool gaze at the other man who had interrupted him. "What is it, Lantis?"

"We will reach the kingdom at night fall, Raven."

The man called Raven nodded, "Be gone."

Lantis bowed stiffly and rushed off to avoid anymore trouble with his leader.

"Yes," He whispered. "She will be mine."

----

Malon sighed contently as she sat under the cherry tree, the cherry blossom petals raining down on her like a waterfall. It cascaded off of her shoulders and to the floor. She was wearing a beautiful cerulean gown, giving her body a most ethereal glow. Her hair was brought into a high bun, tied together with a small butterfly pin which matched her dress. The gown went to her elbows before puffing out with semi-transparent sleeves. Her azure eyes traveled over the flowers and a hand helped support her weight on the makeshift bench. She had slipped out of the house, alone. Link would find her soon enough, though. Anyone who didn't know her who had fallen upon her path at that moment would have thought that she truly was what she portrayed:

Tranquil.

That's what Link thought at first glance, anyway. He found himself drawn out into the garden while on his search for the Princess. And there she was, sitting peacefully on the bench, singing to a beautiful song, the pink petals raining down on her in bucketfuls.

"I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons," She exhaled slightly. "Finally content with a past I regret. I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness...For once I'm at peace with myself."

The bodyguard crept closer to her, straining to hear her soft voice.

"I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long. I'm moving---"

SNAP.

Malon quickly turned to see who it was and there was a cursing Link behind her, muttering incoherent words at the twig he had snapped under his boot. Malon groaned. He had heard her sing. She **hated** having people hear her sing. Call her selfish, but it was a talent she enjoyed having herself entertain herself with. The Princess hated sharing it. The girl turned away, causing him to step towards her, a little hesitant.

"I heard you singing..." He began softly, sitting down next to her.

She answered with nothing but silence.

"Look, Malon, your singing is nothing to be ashamed of...it's beautiful and very unique. You have a very good style that sets you apart from everyone else."

She felt touched at his words, but her warmed heart turned ice cold. "Can't you understand that I don't **care** if my singing is good or bad?"

There was a pregnant pause and she sighed in a frustrated manner.

"I hate singing for people. You can call me conceited and self-centered, but this secret talent of mine is for me alone. Not for my dead mother, my father, my cousins, my friends, Zelda, you..." A harsh sigh was heard. "I just don't want to hear it, Link."

His eyes softened slightly and from the noise his armor was making, Malon assumed that he was shrugging. "Well, Malon, we better get going. We're supposed to be at the temple by nightfall. Today is the festival, remember?"

She nodded, barely listening. "Whatever."

"See you at the entrance of the palace in two hours."

----

Those two hours soon came and everyone was at the entrance of the palace, all prepared to head towards the temple in the village. Today was a day of celebration, a celebration of when Malon's ancestors regained this land, taking out their enemies while doing so. They had beat their dictators and every year, on the 23rd of March, they would come to the temple to worship and celebrate.

The royal family came to the temple to grace the peasants with their presence and the sages prepared them rooms so that they might sleep over in the temple, to avoid any kidnappers at night.

As they were making their way to the temple, many would stop and stare at the princess who sat poised on her horse, giving the villagers cold/expressionless glances.

"Ugh, I hate them staring at me." She muttered to herself.

Link perked at this, but said nothing, deciding that his life was better than to tread in dangerous water, trying to compliment the princess. That girl did nothing but turn something good (such as a compliment) to something bad (such as an insult.). He would never understand her...

Before long all were at the temple, the council all at the entrance.

"Ah! Princess!" A girl cried.

Malon turned her attention on a green haired girl, who wore beautiful robes, the color an emerald green. It was somewhat like a kimono and small lines written in old language was on the hem of the robes. The girl's hair was matching her robes and there were also emerald eyes accompanying the theme of green.

"Saria!" She cried, opening her arms to give the smaller girl a tight embrace.

"It's been so long, eh?" Saria whispered, smiling.

Saria was about one of the only people that could embrace her so lovingly. The others consisted of the other female sages, close family members, and Zelda. Other than that, no one was allowed to touch her.

"So, how are your sage duties?" Malon asked, a beaming smile on her face.

"Oh, they're fine, Malon."

The Princess couldn't help but laugh at the cute look on her friend's face. Though the sage was almost two heads shorter than she, Saria still could be intimidating. A low cough was heard and the two turned to see a blue skinned girl, dazzling sapphire eyes giving the two a look of boredom. She was dressed in a blue robe which left the top buttons un-buttoned, allowing many to see her cleavage.

"Oh, hey, Ruto!" Saria chimed happily, giving her fellow comrade a sparkling smile.

Ruto smirked, "Hey, Saria. Hey, Malon."

"Hi, Ruto."

When they were younger, Ruto and Malon had always gotten into fights. It was always about something silly, like why the ground was called ground.

"So, how are you lovely two doing tonight?" Ruto asked, her smirk slightly widening.

Before they could answer politely, a laugh was heard behind them. The three turned to see a tanned woman with fiery red hair dressed in a top, rather similar to a tube top. She wore matching pants, which poofed out like Malon's gown sleeves near the ankles.

"Well, hello, Nabooru. Seems you didn't dress in your robes like Rauru wanted." Ruto frowned at this, gazing at the other sage with sudden distaste.

The other sage shrugged, "Who says that I have to follow **his** rules?"

There was a thick silence and Nabooru laughed.

"See? My point exactly. So, Malon...I hear you got a new bodyguard."

The other two sages' faces brightened at this and thousands of questions were tossed at Malon.

"Slow down, girls!" Malon cried, trying to process all the questions being thrown at her.

"Is he cute?" Ruto asked, batting her eyes flirtatiously.

Nabooru sighed at this. Malon and Saria, on the other hand, decided to ignore her action.

"Actually, he is** kinda** cute, but his idiocy totally ruins it. Lately, he's been rather sweet with me, but I think it's merely a facade, just so he can get something he wants. When I first met him, we landed on some really bad notes, but lately---"

"And who might this cute guy be?" A low voice asked.

The four turned to see who it was and Malon could have sworn she saw Ruto nearly swoon out of the corner of her eye. Nabooru choked on her saliva, causing Saria attempt to help the sage to stop coughing so violently. It was Link.

"Oh, _hello_, Link." Malon said, giving him a rather twisted and curt smile.

"_Hello_, Malon." He replied, giving her a cheeky smile. "So, who's this cute guy? Would it be me?"

Malon scoffed, "Yeah right...It's a guy I've recently met, alright?"

"And that would be me, right?"

The princess sighed, shaking her head. She turned away from him where she saw Saria patting Nabooru on the back lightly, Nabooru coughing, and Ruto having a nose bleed.

"Well, just came over to tell you that the festival's about to start."

The three sages suddenly whacked themselves with their hands. "Shoot! We better get going, Malon! It was nice meeting you, erm, sir!" They chimed in unison. In a blink of an eye, they were gone.

"Those your friends?"

She nodded.

"They're weird."

She smirked, "Not as weird as you."

----

Night soon came and all festivities were over. All the villagers had gone home and Malon was sitting in her room with Zelda brushing her hair.

"So, did you enjoy yourself tonight, Zelda?"

The lady-in-waiting nodded, "Yes, I did."

There was a tense silence and Malon sighed. "I wish we were home...I hate being stuck in this temple."

Zelda smiled, "I wish I was back at the palace, too."

Suddenly, cries of war were heard. Zelda stopped mid-stroke and got up immediately, sensing there was something really wrong. The door was open, so Malon rushed out before her lady-in-waiting could stop her. Nabooru, Ruto, Saria, a rather old man, a woman, and a large, tanned man were already at the scene. They were parrying blows tossed at them, using their magic.

"MALON! GET BACK IN HERE!" Zelda cried, reaching for her elbow.

Malon quickly shifted, avoiding Zelda's hand. "NO! I need to find out what's going on!"

Link, who suddenly appeared, wrapped his arm around her waist before tossing her back into the room she was previously in. "Zelda, keep her in there!"

"NO!" The princess shrieked. She leapt at him and clung like velcro. "I will not be caged like this! Let me fight!"

Her bodyguard merely glared at her before tossing her in with Zelda, slamming the door behind him with ease. A man leapt at him and he blocked with his shield, sending the man sprawling on the floor from the collision.

"Idiot..." He hissed.

Suddenly, it all quieted down when a man dressed in a dark cloak appeared on scene. A cold smirk was written on his lips and his dark, purple eyes gazed at Link with contempt.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Link."

The bodyguard shuddered, but regained his composure. "What do you want with this empire, Raven?"

He shrugged. "Just caught wind that my little brother found a job, working as the princess' bodyguard."

"What's it to you?"

Raven grinned rather evilly, but said nothing. Suddenly, a large THUMP was heard against and door and everyone turned their attention towards it. "What do we have here...?"

Link leapt in front of it, but was quickly shoved aside by his older brother's strong hand. He whipped the door open to see a cherry haired girl, glowering at him with quite a lot of dislike. Beside her was a blonde who was just as beautiful as the scarlet haired woman. Both were wearing nightgowns, extravagant by the designs. It was rather obvious, however, that the blonde was of lower status than the scarlet haired girl.

"What do you want?" The Princess hissed through clenched teeth, frowning at Raven.

"Are you the princess?"

"Are you?" she retorted.

Raven chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Get away from her," the blonde hissed. "I don't know what your true intentions are, but I have a feeling I know what it is!"

Without warning, Raven grabbed Zelda by the arm and made a vice-like grip around her torso and neck. "Princess, if you want your lady-in-waiting to live, come with me. Oh, and Link, I wouldn't do anything if you want to live."

Link cursed, but rushed towards him before being held back by ten or more men. The sages, too, were held back.

"So, what's your choice?"

"I'll come with you..." She sighed.

If Zelda wanted to come back alive, Malon would have to sacrifice herself. She stepped towards him and he quickly threw Zelda back into the room before taking hold on Malon.

"Good choice, my wife..." His husky voice made shivers run up her spine, but when he said "my wife", anger burst through her veins. How dare he make her his wife already!

Suddenly, her cherry red hair turned a rather dark maroon and her eyes turned a rather dangerous red. Her skin turned darker before it faded away, leaving the princess the way she was five minutes before.

No one saw her small transformation, not even she. Her world just went blank.

"Now that I have what I want, I will be leaving. It was wonderful talking with you all." With a quick snap of the fingers, he disappeared, along with all his men.

**A/N:: **Wow! This has **got to be** the longest chapter I've written! On Microsoft Word, it's about...**8** pages! =D Anyway, due to the fact that Troy is coming out, this gave me the idea to twist the plot a little. I didn't originally intend this, but with inspiration from the movie, I decided to put it in. Sorry I took so long to update, too. I tried to drag it on as long as I could, but, er, I wasn't very successful. ;

**Link of the Hylians** -- Yeah, it was kinda pointless to me, too. ; But yes, I don't fear you because if you tried to attack me, I'd stop writing from the injuries! P

**The Dark Eyed One** -- Haha, thanks.

**JoJo10** -- Yay! Glad you love their bickering! I swear, they're like little kindergarteners, fighting over why the sky is blue. ;

**Kon Hoshi **-- Glad you think it's funny! I'm not much of a humorous person, though, so it makes me feel good to know that people think some of my things are humorous. Thanks for the review!

**Chel Bel** -- See, I updated, so, er, you better be reading! P


End file.
